Present day airplanes utilize an efficient structure that is lightweight for a given loading. Composite materials are recognized as offering a potential for an even more efficient, weight wise, structure. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,484 to Stenzel it shows a fuselage type structure with spirally wound hollow metal members, and longitudinal members both bonded together with a bonding agent.